


Seesaw Game

by Alien_jeruk



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Developing Friendships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Seesaw game yang penuh air mata





	Seesaw Game

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro belong to Tsukino Talent Production
> 
> This plot by me

"Huweee Nozomu huks," Ren seketika menangis begitu permainan dari sebuah acara game itu berakhir. Sementara yang namanya disebut serta dipeluk erat saat itu malah tertawa geli. Tak lupa mengelus pelan surai kelabu yang berada tepat di bawah dagunya.

 

Di belakang sana terlihat para kru acara yang hilir mudik menyelesaikan sisa keperluan syuting saat itu, beberapa terlihat sibuk melihat hasil pengambilan gambar, beberapa ada yang membereskan alat pembantu juga ada yang hanya mengantarkan minuman kepada yang membutuhkan. Dan terlihat ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Dengan senyum ramah serta tangan yang membawa baki berisi botol air minum, namun Nozomu yang menyadari kehadiran salah seorang kru pembantu itu tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng tanda ia menolak secara halus. Dan seseorang itupun meninggalkan mereka yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan atau seperti itu.

 

Ren masih terlihat sesenggukkan beberapa kali, langit biru kosong melompong. Musim panas yang berada dipuncaknya. Serta pohon mangga yang bergoyang pucuk-pucuk rantingnya. Tertiup angin. Semuanya Nozomu perhatikan.

 

Sebenarnya Nozomu bertanya akan hal apa yang terjadi di dalam labirin tanaman itu hingga membuat Ren menangis. 

 

"Huks," dan berakhir dengan tangannya yang mengusap mata sembabnya dengan kasar. Ren berusaha tersenyum, lihat saja pada senyuman yang biasanya melengkung sempurna itu kini agak berkerut lucu karna masih menahan sisa tangisannya. Celana training yang kotor terkena tanah, hingga sepatu yang masih terlilit sulur tanaman liar.

 

Kelopak matanya masih terasa pedih.

 

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, pada pinggir labirin yang mereka gunakan untuk bermain adu cepat menemukan titik keluar setelah membawa piala yang ada di tengahnya. Nozomu berada di tim yang sama dengan Sora, sementara dirinya berada pada tim yang sama dengan Morihito-senpai. Dan Sou-niinya menjadi juri karna sudah berada di menara yang berada pada pusat labirin. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Awalnya ia menikmati semua belokan serta jalan buntu yang terbuat dari dinding tanaman tebal, tapi begitu ia terpisah dari senpai berkacamatanya, Ren mulai panik. Ia merasa akan berakhir menghilang di labirin.

 

Dan pada lima kelokan ke arah kanan Ren, Nozomu dengan langkah cepat menyusuri semua jalan baik itu tembus ke belokan lain atau bahkan jalan buntu. Tak terlihat Sora dimana, sungguh.

 

Begitu Ren berbalik ke belokan sebelumnya ia mendengar suara dari rekan duetnya itu sekilas, dan ia berusaha mengikutinya. Namun bagaimanapun tetap saja tidak mudah.

 

Ditambah dengan munculnya kotak berisi tantangan yang tak biasa, Ren berjongkok untuk membuka kotak plastik kecil itu dan mengambil kertas di dalamnya. 

 

"Seesaw game? Dua belokan ke kanan." ucapnya, langsung berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bermain permainan itu jika dia seorang diri sekarang. 

 

Namun Ren tetap mengikuti petunjuk yang ada. Berjalan ke arah yang ditujukan dan ia melihatnya. Sebuah jungkat-jungkit berwarna biru dan hijau. 

 

Lagi-lagi ia berharap menemukan Nozomu yang tadi terdengar dekat namun tak berjejak sama sekali. Mendekat secara perlahan kearah permainan itu kemudian saat akan menyentuh pegangan berwarna hijau ia terkejut.

Ia merasa tentu saja dirinya yang akan kalah.

 

"srak!" suara sesuatu yang menyasar tanah dengan kasar. Dan disana terlihat Nozomu yang terengah sembari tertutup debu dari desaran kakinya sendiri. Oh ternyata.

 

Pandangan berbinar senang langsung tertuju padanya, Ren tertegun. 

 

Mengenggam kertas yang sama dengannya juga mulai mendekat dengan posisi ia berada.. Mereka akhirnya bermain jungkat-jungkit bersama. Sementara dari atas menara, Soushi dengan teropongnya mengamati kedua junior mereka selama beberapa menit.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Dengan kaki yang terpeluk, menumpukan dagu pada lutut serta memandang beberapa kepik terbang melintas disekitar mereka tanpa permisi. Kupu-kupu kuning pada bunga matahari besar dan sepatu merah gradasi hitam milik Nozomu di sebelahnya. Tak lupa rumput liar yang mengering.

 

Rasa sayang yang Ren miliki ini, tampaknya lebih dalam dari yang ia sendiri pikirkan. Kegalauan yang masih terus menyerang membuat semuanya terasa dan terlihat kabur. 

 

Rasa sayang yang awalnya Ren pikir terasa ringan, tapi yang melukai hatinya adalah serpihan kenangan mereka. Semua kenangan yang menumpuk.

 

Dari tangisan, sampai tertawa.

 

Ups, Nozomu masih memandangi dirinya ternyata. 

 

"Kenapa menangis ne? Hee... Padahal tadi sudah bermain jungkat-jungkit melebihi waktu yang ditetapkan bukan?." dijawab dengan gelengan kecil.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Setelah mendapat peringatan berupa pengumuman bahwa Nozomudan Ren telah melewati batas menyelesaikan tantangan, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan misi.

 

Walau hatinya telah bersiap akan jalan mereka yang berbeda selanjutnya, tapi sungguh Ren tak mau mengatakan selamat tinggal disaat mata mereka bertemu. Matahari sudah semakin berubah warna menjadi lebih keoranyean. 

 

Jika saja Ren bisa berjalan terlebih dahulu kemudian memunggungi Nozomu, namun sayangnya gagal. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya memandangi Nozomu dan kemudian berjalan di sebelahnya.

 

"Kenapa rasanya kita seperti satu tim Renn?," Nozomu berusaha memecah kesunyian selain suara burung yang mulai pulang ke sarangnya.

 

"Entah, sayang saja." "Heh?," timpalan Nozomu membuat Ren seketika menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

 

'Pertaruhan terakhirku,' pikirnya kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pada belokan di sebelah kirinya. Untungnya tidak buntu. Dan ia juga bertemu dengan Morihito yang dengan wajah teramat khawatir akan hilangnya rekan seperjuangannya kali ini.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Meskipun angin datang menerpa. Jika saatnya musim pun berganti, Ren tak akan lupa. 

 

Disaat dirinya merasa takkan mampu berbuat sesuatu, disaat dirinya sungguh ragu pada tahun-tahun yang lalu. Disaat ia takut pada apa yang akan mereka temui, seperti semua proses dari latihan, belajar, sekolah, lulus, berpisah. Namun ia menyadari jika orang yang dahulu dengan senyum percaya dirinya memperkenalkan diri serta menjabat tangannya dengan senyum merekah bersinar selalu ada dan masih ada sampai saat ini.

 

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, beralaskan rumput liar, dikelilingi bunga-bunga kecil liar berwarna kuning dan putih. Dengan cakrawala yang mulai berubah menjadi senja. Hari ini Nozomu hanya menggunakan jepit rambut yang mirip dengan penjepit baju tradisional. Kaos olahraga yang sama dengan Ren.

 

Orang itu, ya. Orang itu yang selalu berada disebelahnya, dikala ia merasa sedih. Tanpa lemah menopang semangatnya. Seperti pohon yang kokoh. Ah perumpamaan yang sesuai.

 

Di bawah terik mentari musim panas, hujan deras sekalipun. Dahan yang Nozomu rentangkan itu selalu melindunginya. 

 

"Nozomu, terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu.'' ucap Ren. 

 

Si pemuda bersurai cokelat tanah itu mendekat secara refleks dan memegang kedua pundak Ren. "Gwaaaa, aku juga sayang Renn, uhnn sayang sekali." 

 

"Rasa sayang yang aku miliki ini, tampaknya lebih dalam dari yang Nozomu rasa," raut wajah si kelabu agak sendu. Wajahnya datar namun pada mata biru yang tampaknya lebih tertarik melihat pada tanah kering di bawah sepatunya tampak berkaca-kaca. 

 

"Awalnya memang terasa ringan, tapi seperti musim yang telah lewat Nozomu. Ini semakin berat dan dalam." lanjutnya. Iris cokelat itu berkedip sekali, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang mengalir di pipi sang pendengar. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Pada saat piala itu terlihat di tengah labirin, Nozomu yang kebetulan juga akhirnya bertemu dengan Sora memutuskan untuk tak buru-buru mengambilnya. Sora sudah antusias dan ya, seandainya ini pada situasi biasa mungkin ia juga tak akan jauh berbeda dari si kakak kelas itu.

 

Namun saat ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, bohong jika Nozomu tidak mengakui kelopak matanya terasa pedih.

 

Masih terbayang disaat ia dan Ren, bermain jungkat-jungkit seperti anak kecil. Merasa begitu dekat dan seolah tak ingin berakhir selamanya. Padahal jika ia melihat kenyataan juga mereka berdua sudah lebih dari cukup waktu untuk bermain bersama. 

 

Bahkan secara khusus diundang untuk menghadiri acara talkshow komedi hingga saling berbagi decihan sebal setelah insiden ia terlambat ikut siaran bersama grupnya dikarenakan ia salah tujuan.

 

Kurang banyak apalagi? Namun tiap kali Nozomu melihat sepasang iris langit malam itu berkabut disaat merasa rendah diri, ada cubitan keras pada hatinya untuk segera menyingkirkannya.

 

Jangankan pada pandangan takut seperti saat Nozomu melihat Ren tengah memandang Seesaw di hadapannya secara nanar, penuh keraguan dan bimbang. Sesederhana Ren yang malu memperkenalkan diri saja sudah membuatnya gemas ingin menariknya untuk yakin.

 

Jadi dalam dirinya sudah dengan sendirinya ingin melindungi sosok itu, entah berarti apa. Walaupun ia lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Ren, tapi ia merasa tak masalah. Ren manis walau kadang tak sebebas dirinya dalam berekspresi. Begitulah adanya. 

 

Jadi begitu ia dan Sora mengambil piala itu ia merasa tak ingin menang.

 

.  
.  
.

 

"eh-ehh!? Kenapa jadi menangis, ja-jangan menangis Nozomu," suara Ren yang menjadi panik sendiri justru membuat Nozomu menangis dan tertawa disaat bersamaan.

 

Mereka juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini, bergantian menangis. Seesaw game yang penuh air mata.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Tiba-tiba tiga orang senior mereka datang dan terkejut. Kenapa dua orang paling muda itu menangis, atau tampak sudah menangis tapi tertawa juga. Membingungkan.

 

"Hei... Ayo pulang," Sora membuyarkan hawa yang sudah terbentuk sejak siang di sisi luar pojok labirin itu. 

"ah ini hanya gertakan saja kok, hehe," Ren dan Nozomu menanggapi setelah bersepakat dalam pertukaran pandang.

 

Dikala mentari terbenam, semua berubah memerah. 

 

"haahh... Cinta itu...," "ahaaah... Selalu saja," Ren dan Nozomu bersahutan menyanyikan lagu yang baru mereka dengar semalam dari radio. 

 

"yang salah satunya sengaja merusak... Keseimbangannya...," mereka bernyanyi bersama kemudian.

 

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> #AksaraAgustus
> 
> Gertakan : sesuatu yang dipakai untuk membuat berani


End file.
